1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning device, especially a device to scan laser light, like a beam, a laser projector and an optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a galvanomirror or the like are used as an optical system to scan a laser light from a laser light source in a two-dimensional direction. The galvanomirror scans the laser light in the two-dimensional direction with a plane mirror that is rotated approximately two perpendicularly crossing directions by a drive, such as an electrostatic actuator or the like. Also, a micro machine technique makes it easy to produce the galvanomirror that is capable of operating at a high speed.